The Unknown Hole
by MyRomanticEnding
Summary: Greenlee is the only girl at camp greenlake for a reason too strange to understand. She's the only one that can solve the mystery that's been haunting Camp Greenlake with a little help from some friends.


On My Own 

Black hair whipped in her face as she quickened her pace, running faster. A stitch went to her side, for she wasn't used to this running, yet she kept on as if there was no tomorrow. Blue-green eyes stayed forward, but averted to her left as she spotted a nearby alley. It was dark, but a perfect place to hide. The girl ducked into the alley and hid behind the dumpster. She held her knees to her chest and held her breath as the foot steps that were behind her increased in volume. "I don't think she's over here, man!" Said a deep voice. Just as he flicked on his flashlight, the young girl felt something scrap against her knee. She let out a small whimper but then covered her mouth, scolding silently to herself. The man with the flashlight shined it over near the dumpster. The light traced the edges of the trashcan and back to the side, about to poke through at a exhausted and frightened teen. "Meeeeow!" On top of the dumpster jumped a black cat with startling yellow eyes. The hair on his back stood up on end as he hissed at the police officers. His claws were immediately ejected from his paw, which there seemed to be a blood seeping through it. The police officers jumped back startled. Surely the cat would've pointed the thief out. He wasn't a very friendly cat, and most likely would've chased the girl out. Feeling defeated, the police officers backed out of the alley and walked back to their cars. Quietly, the young girl emerged from behind the dumpster, her knee deeply cut and bleeding profusely. "Damn dumpsters and cops, trying to make a girl starve to death." Her eyes went to the cat, who purred under his breath and rubbed himself against her arm. "Hey little buddy, you got me out of a scrape, didn't ya?" She cooed, petting the cat's fur. She picked up the cat and cradled him in her arms, rubbing his soft fur against her flushed cheek. "Don't worry, Greenlee will take care of ya." Greenlee let her fingertips run against his hurt paw and he gave out a large whine. "Aw, I'll fix that up for ya. Don't you worry." She tucked the cat into her jacket and went on her way to the abandoned apartment on 34th street.

Greenlee laid on the mattress on the floor in the abandoned apartment, her new cat Romeo laying on her stomach. His paw was bandaged with a piece of her tank top and so was her pants. She had rolled up her plaid pants so as not to get any of the material into the cut. The apartment was silent. The only sound was Romeo's breathing and the sound of Greenlee playing with her chains.  
It had been five months since her last real meal. Six months since she ran away from her grandmother's house. The old hag. Greenlee was a slave at her grandmother's house. If she made one little mistake, she would get beaten with her grandmother's cane. Just thinking about it made the scars on her back throb. Of course, she didn't always lived with her grandmother.  
Greenlee had the life when she was younger. Her mother and father treated her like a human being. She rarely got into trouble, she got straight As and was one of the smartest girl in her class and would remain so until she turned 14. It was a dark and stormy night. Greenlee was studying for her Latin exam, the last exam before the summer. Her parents had gone out to dinner for their 15th anniversary. At 1:02am, Greenlee closed her book and looked out the window. No sign of mom's car. She sighed and crawled into her bed very worried. About an hour later, the phone rang. It didn't seem real to her. To Greenlee, it was just a horrible nightmare. She pinched herself, dunked her head in cold water, but it didn't seem to wake her up. As a matter of fact, it left her hurt and cold. Her parents were in a horrible car crash and were killed at the scene. She would now be in custody of her mom's mother who she's met only twice. Little did she know that her grandmother didn't like children much. She especially hated teenagers. After a few months of hard labor, Greenlee's grandma sent her to a work camp in San Jose. Much to the old broad's dismay, Greenlee was released for good behavior. Angry that she had to take care of the little brat, her grandmother shipped her off to another camp for juvenile girls. She was admitted immediately because her grandmother was "scared for her life," and "couldn't tame the girl's wild ways." The warden of the camp didn't see any threat, neither did the numerous camps she's been to. However, the camps and her grandmother made her resent authority of any type. Though she put on a happy face towards adults, her insides boiled with anger and resentment. After washing the floor on her hands and knees for the third time that day, her grandmother stalked in. There was a glint of evil in her pale gray eyes and her wrinkled hand gripped her walking cane. "Greenlee Dougherty, the bane of my existence and the root of all evil. I told you over a million times to wash this floor!" She yelled in her hoarse voice. Greenlee couldn't take it anymore. All the rage and hatred she had for adults was about to be released.  
"Are you blind?" Questioned Greenlee, throwing the rag into the soapy bucket. "This is the third time I've cleaned this damn floor. I can't ever make you happy! I try with all my might yet you still don't seem to be satisfied! What the hell must I do to have you appreciate me?" She got up and wiped the sweat from her brow. Her grandmother stared at Greenlee, dumbfounded at her sudden outburst. She took her hand and gave her a hard slap across the face.  
"How DARE you talk to me like that! After I took you in when no one else would. After I gave you food and shelter!" Greenlee laughed and tossed her black hair behind her.  
"You gave me leftover scraps from your dinner plate. I sleep on the floor with a thin blanket and pillow. You took me in AGAINST your will!" She point an accusing finger at her. "You accused me of being a juvenile delinquent and I've never committed a crime in my life!" She took a step closer, a red mark appearing on her cheek. Her eyes had narrowed and her nostrils have flared. "You know what? I'm tired of this shit!" She shrieked. Her grandmother immediately pushed the girl down and started beating her back with her cane.  
"You will NOT talk to me like that!" She yelled beating her granddaughter harder. "You ungrateful bitch!" Although she was nearly 64 years old, the woman was as strong as a horse. Blood seeped through Greenlee's shirt, but tears were not seen. She took the hits and vowed that this would be the last time. When her grandmother's arms got tired, she gave her a firm kick in the side. "Get up and clean this mess. I want you in your room after your done." Greenlee laid on the floor feeling too much pain to get up. She had to get out of this hell hole, no matter what. After laying on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, she walked to her room and gathered whatever clothing she had. She then did the unthinkable. Greenlee went into the kitchen and took out all the money from her grandmother's wallet. She then kicked the bucket of soapy, dirty water over and prayed that her grandmother would trip on it. Quietly, she closed the door and left to the only place she knew of. The apartment that she lived in on 34th street. The place she used to call home.  
The young girl rolled over, letting the cat crawl in her arms and nuzzle her. Little did she know that tomorrow would be the start of a new life and the start of a new hole.


End file.
